Deadline
Deadline (also referred to as Chapter 5: Deadline) is the fifth and final Zombies map of the "War of Vengeance" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Deadline takes place at the White House in Washington D.C., which was turned into the capital of the Robotic Empire's new world order. The map's layout is very similar to the campagin mission Whiskey Hotel from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, with players spawning in a destroyed bunker near the White House. Players will encounter normal zombies in this map, as well as all four variants of the Time Zombies, the Robot Army, and features both Omnitron and Gigabyte as the final bosses of the map. Story Back at the Cavern of Remembrance, the team discuss what their plan should be. After a bit of formulating a plan off-camera, the team uses the cavern's mysterious energies to power the Time Blade, allowing it to create a gateway back to their time. Rook tells the team that no matter what happens, they must stop Omnitron at all costs. As the team nods in agreement, the four are sucked into the gateway, transporting them through space and time back to their original time. Upon arriving, the team lands within a destroyed underground bunker during a monsoon. Looking through some of the holes in the ceiling, the team realizes that they've been transported to the underground bunker of the White House. Chris checks his watch, where he discovers that two weeks have passed since their absence. Suddenly, zombies start to appear from the ground below, realizing they were created by the Scorpion agent launched during the team's banishement to the Fractured Realm. They also notice that all four variants of the Time Zombies are on site as well, fearing that their actions in changing history could have caused this. As the team fights on, they encounter the Robot Army, engaging them. Omnitron soon gets on the intercom, where he expresses his utter shock that the team was able to escape their fate in the Fractured Realm. Rook taunts Omnitron, saying that he will greatly pay for the damage he has caused. Unfazed, Omnitron challenges the heroes to try and find him, saying they would settle things once and for all. Upon exiting the bunker, the team finds themselves within the White House. Fighting through the building, Omnitron continues to taunt the heroes, saying they will suffer the same fate as the rest of humanity, saying they would lose no matter what. Chris tells Omnitron that they have an ace of their sleeve, saying they will save humanity. Omnitron merely laughs, saying he would like to see them try to save humanity. Eventually, the team is able to gain access to the roof, where they see Omnitron overlooking his empire. Omnitron mockingly congratulates the heroes for reaching the end of the line, saying that their long journey would finally end forever. Gigabyte soon appears, saying that they will join the rest of humanity in eternal death. A final battle soon ensures, with the two robots having the upper hand. As Omnitron pins Rook to the roof, Omnitron says they failed, explaining there is nothing in the world that could save them. Rook challenges this before pulling out the Time Blade and forcefully pierces Omnitron through the chest with it. As lightning strikes in the background, everyone stops what they were doing and looks at Rook with shocked expressions. Rook then explains that their ace up their sleeve was time itself before activating the Forward attribute of the Time Blade, causing green temporal energy to surge throughout Omnitron's body. After Rook removes the Time Blade from Omnitron's chest, Omnitron soon rusts up, uttering that all he wanted was to protect the universe before collapsing into a pile of scrap metal, destroying him once and for all. Gigabyte then notes the Time Blade, explaining that with time under their control, there would be no limits. Gigabyte soon attempts to strike Rook down, but Rook uses the Time Blade to send a beam of Reversal temporal energy at Gigabyte. As Gigabyte collapses to the ground, his evil program is erased, thus restoring Roach and his original personality within Gigabyte's body. Rook soon charges the Time Blade to send a surge of Reversal temporal energy into the skies above, ultimately undoing the damage caused by Omnitron and his Robot Army and resurrecting the entire human race killed by the Scorpion agent. Roach soon awakens and congratulates the team for their triumph in saving humanity and stopping Omnitron, saying they did what he ultimately failed to do. As the team celebrates their victory, a dark void begins to tear open in space, where a pair of familiar yellow eyes peer through. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop Omnitron and his forces once and for all. * Save humanity. Songs * TBA. Trivia * This is the last map featured in the Roach Chronicles before "The Greatest Threat of All". Category:War of Vengeance